


Not exactly a kidnapping

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Smitten Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Newt meets Death himself.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 291





	Not exactly a kidnapping

Newt hears footsteps behind him; he’s usually alone in the field Theseus made just for him. It’s not in the Olympus because his brother is an overprotective idiot and doesn’t want Newt to meet any other god.

That’s why his field full of flowers is on Earth with the humans; Theseus doesn’t mind them because he knows they cannot hurt his little brother. Besides, all creatures seem to love the young god and would do absolutely anything to protect him.

The footsteps are getting closer; it’s not the first time Newt hears them nor the first he feels the powerful presence. Another god has been visiting his field and Newt is actually excited to meet them; he wants to talk to someone new.

He hasn’t tried to talk to them because the god hasn’t done anything to make their presence known; Newt thinks they’re shy, but that’s okay, he’s also a little bit shy as well.

Newt looks up at the sky; the moon is shining beautifully that night; the god is lucky his brother is busy at the moment, because Theseus wouldn’t have liked to see another god in that field.

Newt turns around, waiting for the god to disappear as they always do, but gets surprised when _he_ doesn’t.

“Hello!” Newt smiles at him, getting closer. They look so different from each other; Newt with flowers all over his head and his white clothes and the god all covered in black and grey.

He’s even wearing a dark crown that almost looks like horns.

“I’m Graves… Percival Graves,” he mumbles; Newt has no idea why he looks so nervous. “I heard about you. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“The pleasure is mine,” he says. “I’m Newt, but humans usually call me Artemis.”

Percival takes his hand then and kisses it. Newt giggles, feeling his cheeks like they’re burning. Perhaps it’s because he’s not actually used to talk with other gods besides his brother.

“I have also heard about your brother too,” he comments narrowing his eyes and glancing at the sky for a second.

“Don’t mind him, he’s just a little bit overprotective,” Newt rolls his eyes. “He has this silly idea that someone would try to take me away from him if they had the chance…”

Percival freezes; he looks at Newt like he’s having an internal battle with himself.

“You have a beautiful field, Artemis. Almost as beautiful as you,” he comments after a couple of seconds.

“Thank you!” Newt has never felt so flustered before, but he can’t say he doesn’t like it. “I would like to see other places though…”

“I could take you to the Underworld,” Percival offers; there’s a desperate hope glimmering in his dark eyes. “It’s where I live.”

Sounds like an exciting place, although Newt hasn’t heard much about it.

“I’d love to… But my brother doesn’t want me to–”

“It’s a shame… My dog, Cerberus, would love to meet you. Have you heard about him, right?”

Newt knows everything about all the creatures that exist. Of course he’s heard about the three headed dog of the Underworld.

“Yes!” He grins, excited, already looking around just to make sure his brother hasn’t come back. “Okay, let’s go see him!”

Just for a while, he can return before the sunrise. Newt’s sure Theseus will never notice.

Percival smiles triumphantly and takes Newt’s hand to pull him into his arms.

“You have no idea how long I had waited for this moment, Artemis.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


End file.
